Star Trek Endeavor: Limits
by mmulhollon
Summary: The USS Endeavor under the command of Captain Andrew "Ender" Wiggin is bound for its first mission only that it will change one of the crew to have god like powers and threaten the rest of the crew.


Star Trek Endeavor:

Limits

By: Michael Mulhollon

Ender and the rest of the crew of the USS Endeavor have already changed into their new uniforms (which is the blue version of Zhargosia Spacefleet red uniforms) as Ender and the others watched the broadcast of Lord Serenity when he stole the Little Doctor and when it was over there was silence as Ender sat back in his chair and looked grim when Mitchell said, "Seems that guy has got some anger issues. I hate to serve under him." Ender smirked at Gary's sense of humor and replied, "Yes, but he is dangerous nonetheless." The communications officer said, "Sir I have a message from Starfleet meant only for you sir." Ender replied, "Pipe it to my chair." Ender then pulled out a pair of earphones and connect it to his right arm rest to listen. He then removed them and said, "Helm, proceed at trans-warp factor 4 to the southern edge of Federation at the following coordinates." He pressed a few buttons on his arm rest and the helm replied, "Received captain." Mitchell said, "Sir, what are we going to do about this girly named King?" There was some muffled laughs but Ender tried to keep from smiling himself and said, "He's not our problem Mr. Mitchell. We're explorers not hunters. The Federation reported one of their starships detected and old style distress signal in uncharted space and we have been ordered to investigate." Mitchell replied, "Yes sir." He pressed a button on his console and the Endeavor went to trans-warp leaving a blue and red streak behind it.

Ender (voice), "Captain's Log star date 2337.2. After further investigate of the signal we found out it is from an ill forgotten ship that went missing over two centuries ago. Was it true that a ship tried to probe outside of our galaxy that we are recently ordered to do? What happened to it out there? Is this some warning they left behind? These are the many questions we hope to have answered soon." The USS Endeavor traveled through space that is labeled uncharted while in the rec. room Ender watched the video monitor the view screen from the bridge and all he saw was the stars and darkness ahead of them while in the meantime he played three dimensional chess with Petra when she said, "Your move Ender." Ender continued to look at the monitor and said, "After two centuries why are we hearing this old distress signal now?" Petra said, "If you don't make a move I will." Ender turned back to see Petra holding back her irritation and he smiled and said, "I guess this game is harder than you expected?" Petra sighed and replied, "Next time I won't take Commander Spock's advice of what to consider a challenging game." Ender moved one of his pawn's and Petra cringed in irritation as Ender tried to keep from laughing and said, "Are you sure you want to continue?" Petra moved her queen (hesitatingly) with an irritated expression and said, "I'm starting to consider quitting this confused nonsense." The call panel on the desk went off and Ender answered it and the screen on the desk monitor changed to Lt. Elle's station on the helm and Ender said, "What is it Lt?" Elle said, "Sir we picked up the object sending out the signal." Ender said, "What is it?" Elle said, "Some sort of probe sir, but it is small enough to beam it aboard." Ender said, "Have Delphiki meet me in transporter room 1, we'll beam it aboard there." Elle replied, "Yes sir." Ender and Petra left the rec. room and walked down the hallway towards the transporter room.

Petra and Ender waited in transporter room 1 as Chief Engineer Nikolai Delphiki operated the transporter controls and said, "Containment shield raised, transporting now sir." They watched as an object with three legs materialized on the transporter pad and read "SS Valiant" along the side and Ender said, "That looks like an old style ship recorder. Have it transmit to our main computer Mr. Delphiki." Nikolai replied, "Aye sir." All of a sudden a green light flashed on top of the recorder and made a beeping noise. Ender, Petra and Nikolai looked worried as Nikolai said, "It's transmitting sir!" Ender said, "Flash the bridge! Put all decks on yellow alert!" Ender and Petra left as the alarm sounded and entered the turbo lift. Just as the doors were about to close Mitchell yelled, "Hold it Ender!" Gary just slipped in before the doors closed and Ender smiled and said, "Trying to get in shape?" They laughed and Gary said, "Well I came because Elle's voice sounded a little nervous." He turned to Petra and said, "So how's the chess game?" Petra turned to face the door and did not reply as Ender made a throat cut gesture as Gary chuckled when the turbo lift doors opened.

Ender and the others took their stations and Ender said, "Status Mr. Mitchell." Mitchell replied, "Approaching galactic edge." Ender said, "Helm all stop." The ship stopped moving and Elle replied, "Answering all stop sir." Ender pressed a button on his arm rest and said and the intercom came on as Ender's voiced echoed throughout the ship when he said, "Crew of the USS Endeavor, this is the captain speaking. We have picked up a recorder from the SS Valiant which went missing some 200 years ago..." Petra cut in, "Tapes have burned out, trying the memory banks!" Ender continued, "We hoped to learn what happened to the Valiant and what was it doing here that long ago. Once we learn everything we will continue to probe ahead, all decks standby." Mitchell said, "Sir all departments report ready." The turbo lift doors opened and a woman appeared as Ender turned and saw her and said, "Dr. Daner?" Daner replied, "Ye, I'm here to monitor the crews reaction in your first command and anything else that might happen." Petra said, "Sir I'm picking up something from the recorder now." Ender went to Petra's station as everyone else watched while Mitchell turned to the doctor (that was now standing by the captain) and said sarcastically, "So your line is to improve the flock doctor?" Daner replied, "I heard that is your speciality commander." Mitchell looked at Ender and made a wounded face as Ender smirked before Mitchell turned to Elle and said in a low tone, "Walking freezer unit." And Daner glared at him before Petra said, "I'll try to interpret as much as I can captain, but the memory banks are also badly damaged." Ender replied, "Do your best commander." Petra listened on her headphone as she operated her volume controls and said, "It seems the Valiant has encountered a magnetic storm and was swept in this direction." Ender said, "The old impulse engines could not stand what they are up against." Petra continued, "They had reached the edge of the galaxy before they were thrown back. I can't get a lot, the tapes are badly burned. It seems the ship had encountered an unknown force." Pause and then Petra said, "Now orders, counter-orders, the captain made an urgent request from the computers records with anything concerning ESP in humans." Ender looked puzzled and said, "Extra sensory perception. Dr. Daner, do you know anything about ESP?" Dr. Daner replied, "It is a sense of detecting future happenings, like reading the back of cards and so forth, but to humans it's limited." Petra said, "Ship reached the unknown force and was damaged, seven crewmen dead. No, make that six! The other regained consciousness and that's when he became interested in ESP. Wait, more than interested, almost frantic." Petra then worked on the toner and volume controls and said, "No this must be garbled. I heard, destruct." Shen turned to Ender and said, "It sounded like the captain gave an order to destroy his own ship." Ender then looked concerned and returned to his chair and said, "Recommendations?" Silence and Ender said, "Well we have to explore this part of space nonetheless because soon other ships will be passing by here and they need to know what's out here." He then closed his arm rests and said, "We're leaving the galaxy Mr. Elle, ahead trans-warp factor one." Elle replied, "Aye sir." He pressed a couple of buttons on his console and the Endeavor went to warp.

A few minutes later a pinkish haze running from one end of the view screen to the other appeared leaving some of the bridge crew looking stunned and Elle said, "We're coming up on it fast captain." Mitchell said, "Sensor beams are on and deflectors are at full intensity sir!" Petra said, "Deflectors read something is their but sensors do not! Density negative, radiation negative, energy negative!" The bridge crew now either looked scared or tensed and Ender pressed a button on his arm rest and said, "All hands alert, we are approaching the barrier!" Everyone on the bridge then closed their arm rests in their chairs and Mitchell said, "Whatever it is, contact in twelve-seconds." The USS Endeavor flew into the pink haze that was light then became darker and turned into almost like a fog. On the bridge the lights flickered and then went off leaving only the lights on their consoles still on and the pinkish/dark purple haze on the view screen. The sound of power surges are heard over and around the bridge and Ender yelled out, "Emergency stations!" Then a control panel to the forward left of the bridge blew out creating an electrical fire in the process while at the same time the unfortunate crewman that was stationed there was hit in the face and chest as he threw up his hands to his face and screamed in pain before he rolled out of his seat and rocked on the floor face down. Ender yelled, "All decks on fire alert!" The Endeavor reached a thicker barrier and just as the ship started to enter it was thrown upwards and the bridge and all decks violently shook as crewman were thrown from their seats or out of their bunks and tried to grab hold of something as they either slid or rolled across the decks.

On the bridge another console blew to the right, next to Petra's station and Ender snapped his head to her direction as he held onto his chair with a worried expression but Petra held up a hand and said, "I'm all right!" Ender yelled out, "Neutralize controls! Gravitational systems on automatic!" Gary noticed Elle's station starting to spew smoke and he yelled, "Elle get away from the controls!" Elle yelled back, "I have to stabilize the ship!" Ender yelled, "I don't care about stabilizers get us the hell out of here!" A white electrical bolt appeared from the view screen flying right past Ender's head as the space outside flashed and Dr. Daner was next to the turbo lift door holding onto a corner of the nearest starboard station when she was hit and she collapsed. Another bolt appeared and Gary Mitchell was hit and he fell off his seat onto the floor. Ender immediately jumped from his seat to Mitchell's station (not sitting in Mitchell's chair) and yelled, "HELMSMAN! LATERAL POWER!" Petra yelled, "Got it captain!" She immediately left her seat and into the navigator's chair as Ender sat back in his command chair and Elle continued to press various buttons. The Endeavor flew out of the barrier and back the way it came with burn and damage marks all over and the ship ceased shaking and Ender said, "Damage report!" Petra pressed a button on the console and said, "Damage report all stations!" Medical personnel appeared from the turbo lift and immediately tended to Dr. Daner, Gary Mitchell and the rest of the bridge crew as Ender left his seat and went to Dr. Daner's side (as if to help her up) and said, "Dr. Daner, are you all right?" Daner looked dizzy and replied, "Something...hit me, like an electrical charge." A nurse appeared behind Ender and said, "Commander Mitchell is okay sir, he's in shock." Chatter was heard from all stations as damage reports and other issues began flooding in. Ender approached Mitchell as Petra stood up and stood next to him and said, "Main engines are out, we're operating on impulse power and emergency batteries, nine crewmen dead." Ender kneeled next to Gary and said, "Gary, Gary are you all right?" Mitchell replied weakly, "I...I don't know." Ender turned Mitchell over as he struggled to get up and Ender and Petra saw Mitchell's eyes glowed like diamonds as he stared back at them.

Ender (voice), "Captain's log star date 2338.4, heading back to Federation space on impulse power only. Main engines burnt out, earth bases which are hours away are now years in a distance. The puzzling question is what happened to the SS Valiant? They survived the barrier as much as we did. What happened to them after that?" Ender went to Petra's station and saw Petra looking at the ESP ratings of both Dr. Daner and Gary Mitchell when Daner appeared from the turbo lift and approached them at Petra's station and said, "I came back with the autopsy reports, all their body's neural circuits were hit and that part of the brain is burnt out." Ender said, "And what about you and Mitchell?" Daner replied, "I'm fine including Mitchell except for his eyes. We're trying to find out how that happened. After all our crew why only certain crew members affected?" Petra replied, "I think we're about to find that answer now doctor." Ender said, "The only lead we have is that those crewman have a high ESP rain including you doctor, but Mitchell has the highest of all." Daner said, "I don't see anything dangerous..." Petra cut in, "Before the Valiant was destroyed the captain checked the ESP records of his crew." Daner said, "ESP is more flashes of insight." Petra turned to Daner and replied sternly, "Then there's also records of people seeing through walls or causing fires to start spontaneously!" Daner spoke up, "There's nothing about it that can make a person dangerous!" Petra said, "You're talking about ESP on a normal person!" Daner said, "There's nothing dangerous about that kind." Ender said, "Are we sure there is no other kind doctor?" They looked at each other with worried expressions.

In sickbay Gary Mitchell was first reading some texts through his bedside monitor and then he turned it off and laid back in bed when Ender arrived and saw Gary looked like he was sleeping when Gary said, "Hello Ender!" And he opened his shinning eyes and looked at Ender as he smiled and said, "You look worried." Ender smirked and said, "Just came by to see how you are doing." Mitchell replied, "Feeling better. Better than I felt ever except for these eyes. They seem to stare back at me when I'm shaving." He laughed as Ender only smiled and said, "Do you see different from before?" Mitchell replied, "It's not just the eyes, my mind feels like it's more open than before." Ender looked puzzled and said, "How?" Mitchell replied, "I'm actually able to read some of those long hair stories." He then sits back with his hands behind his head and laughs as Ender read the display panel next to Mitchell's monitor and said, "I didn't know you read Spinoza." Mitchell said, "Aww he's easy once you get to read some of his stories. So when do I go back on duty?" Ender replied, "Well, I'm going to ask Dr. Daner to keep you under observation for a little longer." Mitchell smirked and said, "With about a hundred woman on board you can do better than that captain." Ender smiled as well and said, "Consider it a challenge commander." Mitchell said, "That doesn't seem very friendly especially when your girlfriend is the First Officer." Ender turned and began to walk away as if he didn't hear him till he heard Mitchell's voice echoing in his head, "You better be good to me." Ender turned back with a look worry as Mitchell smiled and Ender did the same before turning back and walked out of sickbay.

Mitchell resumed reading from his monitor first flipping through the pages through the display slowly and then faster and faster while on the bridge Petra watched even as Ender exited from the turbo lift and stood next to her and watched the same and Petra said, "He's reading faster than he was just a few minutes ago." They continued to watch as the pages change every second and Petra said, "Is that Gary Mitchell, the one we use to know?" The view screen change to Mitchell pressing the arrow button continuously and Ender said, "Put a 24 hour security detail on him and run a full spectrum of tests on him." Petra then left her station and boarded the turbo lift as Ender continued to watch and Mitchell stopped and looked straight at Ender with a neutral expression as if he knows Ender is watching.

The doctor came by and gave Mitchell an examination with Dr. Daner present. Once he completed his examination the doctor left leaving Daner with Mitchell and she said, "I know you don't like me Mr. Mitchell but I am assigned here to observe your well being. Would you mind?" Mitchell replied, "I don't have anything against you doctor." Daner said, "Even a walking freezer unit?" Mitchell looked a little surprised but he then smiled and said, "Yeah, sorry about that doctor." Daner replied, "I'm use to it, how are you feeling?" Mitchell sat up in bed and said, "It seems everyone is so concerned about me that I am not sick or something." He smiles and looks up at his monitor readings behind and over his bed and said, "Maybe this will make them feel better." All his readings went high rapidly as Daner looked in shock. Mitchell then looked away and said, "Or I can just leave it the way it was." And his readings went back down to normal as Daner now looked puzzled and said, " How did you do that?" Mitchell looked at her and replied, "I don't know, I just thought about it and did it." Mitchell then smiled and said, "Hey, watch this doc!" Then all his readings went flat lined and he fell back in bed lifeless. Daner went to his bedside and looked at him and his readings in disbelief before she started shaking him and said, "That's enough, stop this! This isn't a game!" Mitchell opened his eyes and chuckles as his readings went back up and Daner looked shocked and said, "You were dead for about a minute!" Mitchell then held Daner's hand and said, "You know doc, I went through over half the ship's library in a day. I even know more about this ship than when Starfleet assigned me to consult and teach Ender and his friends how to operate this ship. I don't know what's happening to me but I feel great." Daner said, "You remember everything you have read?" Mitchell replied, "Clearly." She turned on the computer monitor and pressed a couple of buttons on the wall panel and said, "Page 302." Mitchell recited a few lines and said, "That is from Dr. Reister, about a man turning into a god in God Like." Dr. Daner then felt as if something in her is drawn to him and she walks up and allow him to grab her left arm and held her close and he said, "How do you feel?" He shook her when she didn't reply and said, "How do you feel Daner?" All of a sudden the door to sickbay opened and Elle stepped in but stopped suddenly a little surprised and said, "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you!" Dr. Daner then moved away from Mitchell and Mitchell said, "No, no it's okay Elle!" Elle walks in a little worried as he looked at Gary and Mitchell said, "Don't let my eyes fool you, its all for the good doctor here." He and Daner looked at each other and Elle said, "Yeah, whatever." Mitchell said, "How are repairs going?" Elle crossed his arms and said, "Well the main engines are burnt out unless we found some way to get more dilithium crystals." Mitchell said, "You better check on the impulse engines because the power packs are about to burn out." Elle smiled as if Gary was joking and said, "Oh yeah, sure, I'll get right on it." Mitchell stared angrily at Elle and said, "I'm joking Elle! If you activate those power packs then the impulse engines will blow." Elle looked shocked and said, "Okay, I'll get right on it. I just want to make sure you are okay, bye." He left in fast pace as Mitchell laid back in his bed and said, "He's a fool. He looked at them before and he still didn't see it." Mitchell then laughs and says, "This is so easy to see what people are doing that is so foolish of them!" Dr. Daner looked at Mitchell with a look of concern before she left sickbay while Mitchell still sat back in bed.

In the meeting room (all blue with an oval desk and computer monitors next to each seat) Ender called a meeting with all senior officers when Elle made a report about the power packs and Gary Mitchell. Elle held a green gel pack in his hands and said, "So I checked it anyway and he was right. This is what all the power packs look like, if I didn't check them then we would have lost the impulse engines and be dead in space." Ender held the gel pack and looked at stand said, "And you said this is how Mitchell describe it?" Elle replied, "Exactly, every detail." Petra looked concerned and said, "We should consider what Mitchell is mutating into." Daner said, "Exactly. Mitchell is becoming something we can only dream of." Petra turned to her and said, "Or fear." Daner said, "Commander Arkanian it's understandable that a superior person like you, the captain and most the crew on this ship will fear such a person that is more superior but he is a person that we..." Petra cut in, "We don't care if a person is more superior than us and Mitchell is not a person! He is becoming something else entirely!" Daner said, "Mitchell is no danger, you are just fearing he is just better than you and the captain! We must not forget, especially you captain, the he showed you the operating systems of this ship!" Ender replied, "It's also my responsibility Dr. Daner I consider the safety of this ship!" Petra said, "What abilities can he do Dr. Daner that is different from any ordinary person?" Daner replied, "He can control autonomic reflexes, he reads faster and he can memorize more than an average person." Ender said, "Mr. Delphiki repeat what you just told me before this meeting." Nikolai said, "About an hour ago our computer systems were going crazy in engineering! Buttons being pushed, levers being pulled and none of the engineers touched them!" Petra said, "I was also monitoring Mitchell when this was happening and he just smiled as if this ship and crew are just toys for his amusement." Ender said, "Dr. Daner is this true that he can do all those things?" Daner replied, "I believe there are certain indications." Ender said, "And you didn't believe to notify us about this?" Daner yelled out, "No one has been hurt have they? Don't you see, we're witnessing something that could be an evolutionary jump! A new and better kind of race either human, Andorian, Vulcan you name it!" They all sat in silence when Joachim said, "According to my calculations Mitchell's powers continue to grow every day, doubling every minute." Petra said, "We may have less than a month. As you said his powers continue to grow and even attains abilities we cannot cope with. Soon we won't be just toys to him but rather an annoyance." Ender said, "Recommendations?" Petra said, "On our present course and speed we could reach Delta Vega in two days. It has a mineral mining station that Chief Engineer Scott of the USS Enterprise was stationed that has the tools we need to repair some of our systems and bring the warp core back online till we reached the nearest starbase." Ender said, "Then we will proceed to Delta Vega." They stood up and they left with the exception of Petra.

Ender approached Petra when they are all alone and said, "I didn't want to say this in front of the others but if it doesn't work Petra we will be trapped in orbit." Petra replied, "Ender it's the only way we can get Mitchell off this ship." Ender looked surprised and said, "If you mean strand him there I won't hear it! Since Mr. Scott left the planet the entire station is run on automatic and the ore ships only come once every 20 years! He will be stuck on that ice world for another 5 years before an ore ship arrives!" Petra put her hand on Ender's shoulder and said, "Then you only have one choice Ender. Kill Mitchell while you still can." Ender turned away and said, "Leave me Petra." Petra said, "Assume that's the only choice you still have." Ender said, "We're talking about Gary Mitchell! The Lt. Commander who showed us how to operate this ship and is a close friend to Captain Kirk!" Petra said, "I'm sure the captain of the Valiant also had a difficult time, only he took too long to decide. I'm sure we can both guess that." Silence until Ender said, "Set course for Delta Vega." Petra stood for a moment and was about to touch Ender's shoulder but changed her mind and left, leaving Ender alone as he contemplated his decision.

Ender (voice), "Captain's log star date 2340.1, we're now approaching Delta Vega, course set for a standard orbit. This planet is an ice world where the only inhabitants are the ferocious wildlife. It is also rich with crystals and minerals that are mined by the automated installation on the surface that also has the dilithium crystals we need to replace the ones we lost. Lt. Elle's task, prepare a landing party to go to the outpost and scrounge whatever he could find to repair the damage to our engines including dilithium crystals. Our task, transport a man that helped us how to operate the Endeavor and a close friend to Captain James T. Kirk to the mining outpost and if successful, marooned him there." The sickbay doors opened and Ender, Petra and Dr. Daner entered and saw Mitchell was already dressed and sitting back on the bed when they suddenly saw (to their shock) a cup of water moving in the air to Mitchell's outstretched hand and drank it. Ender walked in as Mitchell held his empty cup and said," Its like a men being blind all of his life and suddenly he has sight." The cup then floated away from his hand but Ender caught it in mid-air as Mitchell smiled and then looked at Ender and said, "Some people think that makes me a monster, having all these abilities that no one else has don't they Ender?" Ender looked worried and replied, "Are you reading all our thoughts Gary?" Mitchell smiled and replied, "I sense mainly worry from you Ender. The safety of your crew." Ender replied, "What would you do if you were me Gary?" Mitchell looked past Ender and at Petra and replied, "Probably what Petra is thinking now." Dr. Daner looked at Petra and at Mitchell when Mitchell said, "Kill me, while you still can." Ender turned back towards Petra and Dr. Daner but stops himself and turns back on Gary (who know looks angry). When Ender stepped towards him Mitchell extended his left hand an electrical charge hit Ender and fell to the floor with a look of shock and Petra then moved quickly towards Mitchell but was also hit by a charge and fell to the floor as well. Dr. Daner yelled, "Stop it Gary!" Mitchell smiles and says, "I also know we are orbiting Delta Vega captain and you want to maroon me there. I may not want to go willingly captain, there is so much I want to do on this ship." Ender and Petra stood up as Mitchell continued to say, "I may want to find another place, a world I can use." Daner and the others looked worried and Dr. Daner said, "Use?" Mitchell said, "It's not clear yet, but I am getting stronger." He then gets up from the bed and starts walking towards them except he looks at the ceiling with his hands raised and says, "Imagine all the abilities I can use, like maybe a god can..." Suddenly Ender punched him in the stomach and face while Petra hit his back and Mitchell fell on the floor on his back while Dr. Daner quickly pulled out her tranquilizer from her bag and gave Mitchell a shot and he passed out.

In the transporter room Nikolai is behind the transporter controls as he waited for Ender, Petra, Dr. Daner and Gary Mitchell when they came in only Ender and Petra were dragging/carrying Mitchell by his arms as he was passed out. They just got Mitchell up to the transporter pad when all of a sudden Mitchell became conscious and struggled in their grip. Joachim (who was standing by) jumped in and helped hold Gary when he said, "You fools! I can easily squash you like insects!" Daner gave him another shot and they all stood on the transporter pads with Ender holding Mitchell as they were beamed to the surface.

When they reenergized on the snowy/windy surface Petra went to help Ender with Mitchell and carried him inside the installation as Joachim held the door open till they all entered. Elle ran up to them and said, "Sir we rigged his confined quarters." Ender replied, "Okay, take him." Mitchell was hauled away by Petra and Elle as the others followed behind and Dr. Daner said, "There's no souls on this planet?" Ender replied, "No one but us sheep Dr. Daner." They exited the corridor and saw crewmen taking apart a shuttle that sat in the middle of the large room with cables and wires attached to it. Two crewmen took over carrying Mitchell and Elle examined one of the consoles one of the crewmen took out from the shuttle when Ender approached and said, "Where would the fuel vents leak be detonated?" Elle replied, "Over at the shuttle sir." They both walked inside as crews continued working and Elle showed him the red button on the pilot's console and said, "This is used for the take off but I can rig a trigger to that button. All the other controls will be stripped apart and be taken with us so he won't be able to use the shuttle to escape." Ender said, "Good work, get it done." Ender's communicator goes off and Ender pulled it out and said, "Yes?" Petra replied, "Sir he's regaining consciousness." Ender said, "I'll be there." He closed his communicator and walked out of the shuttle.

Mitchell was walking around in a room made for his accommodations with a force field keeping him in as Dr. Daner and Joachim stood in front of the field as another crewman stood behind a small standup console at the corner of the room when Ender and Petra walked in and stood next to Daner and Joachim. Ender turned to Dr. Daner and said, "Dr. Daner tell the ship's doctor I only want one medical person here at all times until we transport." Dr. Daner replied, "Yes sir, but I'm staying here." Ender nodded and Dr. Daner pulled out her communicator when Mitchell said, "Captain Wiggin, I remember how green you were taking your first command of the Endeavor. Without me you will still be playing all the controls and have no idea what they can do to the ship. Why are you afraid of me?" Ender replied, "You tested your ability to take over the ship and in the transporter room you said we are like insects to you, squashing us if we get in your way." Mitchell replied, "You know I was drugged." Ender said, "Yes, but also in sickbay you said if you were me you would kill a mutant like yourself." Mitchell smiles and says, "You're right, you should kill me or be fools not to." Daner said, "You don't mean that Gary." Mitchell walked towards the force field and says, "Men cannot survive over true espirits, in time you'll understand..." He walked into the shield and tried to push through but the shield shocked him (though he ignored the pain as he kept trying to push through) and he stopped. He then leapt towards the shield as Ender yelled, "Gary don't!" And Mitchell rebounded and fell against the wall on the other end of the room and fell. As he looked towards Ender his eyes turned to normal and he said (with a confused expression), "Ender?" Ender looked shocked and said, "Look! His eyes are back!" Petra said, "For a moment at least. The shield must have drained his power." Mitchell's eyes then turned back and he stood up, walked back towards the shield as Ender and the others looked nervous and Mitchell said, "I'm still growing stronger captain." They continued to watch Mitchell with nervousness as he stood there.

On the Endeavor, Nikolai worked with the engineers and after clipping on the last circuit beneath one of the destroyed bridge consoles all the lights and power came on and Nikolai stepped up and said, "Beautiful!" And he slapped the shoulder of one of the engineers and Nikolai presses a button on the navigation console and said, "All bridge systems are functionally normally captain, they fit perfectly!" Ender said, "Good Nikolai, no lets see if the main engines will come back online." Nikolai replied, "I'll get on it right away sir!" After Ender puts away his communicator Petra enters the shuttle and said, "He tried to get through the force field again but his eyes changed faster this time." Ender turns to Petra and said, "Dr. Daner says he's not that dangerous. What makes you think you are right and she is wrong?" Petra replied, "You know why Ender. She's fascinated with his abilities even to the point where she is fanatic. In my opinion we would be lucky to repair our ship and get away in time." Ender walked over to Elle and said, "Is it ready?" Elle replied, "Yes sir. Hit that button and it will take out the installation and the entire valley." Ender said, "Good, if Mitchell gets out and he is on his way here I want you to hit that button." Elle looked at Ender with discomfort but he nodded in agreement.

Ender (voice), "Captain's log star date 2341.4, commendations to Lt. Elle, Lt. Commander Delphiki and the engineering team. The main engines on the Endeavor are almost fully charged and the dilithium crystals are installed to the main warp core. The landing party is starting to beam back up on the Endeavor with extra parts in case we develop further problems. Mitchell, whatever he's become, keeps changing, growing stronger by the minute. He's even starting to grow strong where he could enter people's minds. According to reports from the ship's doctor several crewmen saw images of Mitchell while they were sleeping but so far he has done nothing to harm them yet. It is my belief as the ship's captain that the Lt. Commander Gary Mitchell that we have known is now gone." After watching the rest of the landing party beam to the ship and only Elle remaining at the shuttle Ender materialized and approached Petra as she stood waiting and he said, "Are you sure you want to be here?" Petra replied, "The sooner we get out of here the better." They walked away and entered the holding area where Mitchell is to see Dr. Daner observing him and she said, "He's been standing there for hours." Ender said, "Lets get going." Daner said, "I'm staying behind." As Ender and Petra were looking at her puzzled Mitchell was looking in the direction where Elle is and saw Elle was talking to his communicator next to a computer console outside the shuttle. Mitchell (in his mind) moved one of the electrical cables and when Elle was leaning back on the console a lever on a circuit breaker went up and the cable dropped on the console and there was a large flash and an electrical discharge as Elle cringed and shook as he was electrocuted and his Andorian body turned from blue to charcoal black with the exception of his white hair as he fell lifeless on the floor. Daner yelled, "He is not evil!" Ender yelled back, "Doctor I gave you an order!" Mitchell looked at them and raised his right hand to the shield and he said, "You should have killed me when you had the chance Ender." Ender then started moving towards Mitchell and Mitchell flexed his hand and Ender was thrown back and hit the far wall hard as he fell unconscious and Petra charged towards the console only to be hit by an electrical bolt that issued forth from the force field where Mitchell's hand was at. Once Petra was knocked out by the electrical discharge and fell next to Ender, Mitchell waved his hand and the force field turned off and Dr. Daner walked towards him. She stood in front of a mirror in Mitchell's room with her eyes closed as Mitchell stood next to her and when she opened her eyes she had the same eyes Mitchell has.

Ender woke up when he heard the ship's doctor's yell, "Wake up captain!" When Ender was able to stand up he said, "What happened?" The doctor replied, "It was Mitchell. He electrocuted and killed Elle and Dr. Daner went with Mitchell. I came down with a security team and we were knocked out as well." The doctor was about to give Petra a shot till Ender blocked his hand and said, "Not yet, this is my fight I should have done earlier. Where did he go?" The doctor replied, "Outside to the left, down the valley. He somehow changed the entire climate on this planet from being a frozen hell to the Rocky Mountain system of that of Earth!" Ender looked at the doctor speechless at first but then he said, "Get Petra to the Endeavor and have the ship distant itself from the planet. If Mitchell can change the weather on this planet then the Endeavor is in great danger. Tell Commander Arkanian if I don't respond in two hours the Endeavor will proceed to the nearest starbase at maximum warp with my recommendation to hit this planet with a large concentration of neutron radiation." The doctor was about to speak till Ender raised his hand and grabbed the phaser rifle that is next to the doctor and said, "Don't protest doctor that's an order!" The doctor nodded and said, "Good luck captain." And Ender ran through the installation till he exited outside and saw the entire surface turned from the frozen, winter like climate to a clear desert like surface with mountains in the distance like that of the Rocky Mountain system of Earth. He looked about to see if there was any sign of Mitchell or Dr. Daner till he noticed footprints on the dirt surface and he followed them in the hopes of finding both Gary Mitchell and Dr. Daner.

Gary Mitchell and Dr. Daner walked through the valley where huge boulders and rock walls littered the area and Dr. Daner said, "Even with the cold gone it will still take a miracle to live here." Mitchell said, "Then a miracle is what you will have." He waved his hand and Mitchell said, "Behold." And about ten square miles of land around them tuned into an Oasis. Dr. Daner walked around and touched and marveled at the sight when Mitchell said, "You have these powers too. We can both rule like gods. No one, not even Andrew Wiggin can stop us." With his rifle Ender moved around the rocks as he tried to follow their path while at the same time making sure Mitchell or Dr. Daner are not hiding or trying to trap him as he moved forward. Mitchell and Dr. Daner looked back and Dr. Daner said, "Who is following us?" Mitchell replied, "Andrew Wiggin." Ender crawled on top of a large flat rocky surface with his phaser rifle in front and when Mitchell moved his head to the left a large boulder above Ender fell and Ender quickly rolled to his left as the boulder struck where he was and fell down the valley below. Ender quickly scanned the area with his rifle but did not see either Mitchell or Dr. Daner and he got up slowly and moved onwards but with extreme caution. Mitchell's voice echoed in the valley, "Can you hear me Ender?" Ender suddenly looked up and around as Mitchell continued to speak, "I can see you Ender. You are almost there." As Mitchell looked in the direction Ender is at Dr. Daner said, "I can see him too." Mitchell said, "Go Elizabeth. Talk to him." Ender continued moving forward till all of a sudden he sees a ship in the darkness between two large boulders with shinning white eyes and Ender aimed his rifle till the figure revealed itself to be Dr. Daner. Ender stared at her wide eyed as Dr. Daner smiled and said, "It took a little longer than expected." Ender lowered his rifle cautiously and said, "You knew?" Daner replied, "Yes." Ender said, "Help me find him." Daner replied, "No." Ender held the rifle tightly as he looked at her with caution as Daner said, "What he's doing is right. You are the problem." Ender said, "Dr. Daner don't you understand what you are saying? You're still human..." Daner yelled, "No!" Ender said, "You are! Think about all of humanity doctor. What will you think Mitchell will do if he sets foot in a civilized society?" Daner replied, "Earth is unimportant captain! What we can do in a day would take years for humans to accomplish!" Ender said, "Do you really think Gary cares about humanity? He killed one of my crew and had mentally toyed with many others aboard the Endeavor! He even twice assaulted both me and Petra! Imagine what he can do with al of his power to the ship and other planets! He will either do the same or worse!" Daner said, "It is already decided captain, you will either leave us or we will make you leave." Ender said, "Then you leave me no choice." Daner looked at him angrily and in one wave of her hand Ender was thrown back on the ground.

Ender immediately rolled to his right, aimed and fired his rifle only the concentrated beam did not affect Dr. Daner as if there was some sort of force field surrounding her. Ender said to himself, "Oh boy." In one wave of her hand the rifle flew away from his grasp as he looked astonished and Daner said, "I'm sorry captain, but this has to be done." She then raised both her open palmed hands and pointed at Ender when suddenly a female voice screamed, "AHHHH!" Before either of them looked up Petra jumped from a boulder above and landed directly on top of Dr. Daner and knocked her hard on the ground. Petra immediately got up, yanked Dr. Daner up by the collar and punched her in the face knocking her back down. She grabbed her again only to be thrown back by an unknown force and Daner got up before Petra. As soon as Petra got back up Daner nodded her head to the rock wall behind Petra and she was thrown back and hit her back up against the rock wall. Ender yelled, "Dr. stop!" Daner looked at Ender and hit him with an electrical charge and he was thrown back temporarily unconscious. Petra then tackled Daner and flipped her over her head and slammed Dr. Daner's back to the ground. Petra immediately pulled her up and backhanded her across the face but then Petra was suddenly shown back and Daner grabbed a rock close to her and threw it at Petra but Petra rolled to her left and dogged it as it shattered against the boulder behind her. Petra then fired her phaser but like before it hit an invisible force field and Petra threw her phaser at her while at the same time she ran and even though Daner deflected the phaser with the wave of her hand Petra successfully tackled her to the ground. Before she could get up Daner raised her hand and Petra was thrown back by an invisible force. Petra got up to her knees to see Daner with her hand out pointing towards her but Petra immediately rolled to her left as the spot where she was exploded with dirty flying in the air. Petra leapt from boulder to boulder as each one exploded by a bolt of lighting from Dr. Daner's hand till she jumped into a large group of rocks and Dr. Daner stood her ground as she looked to see where Petra is. Petra breathed heavily and said, "Have enough yet?" Dr. Daner replied, "No, but you have commander." Dr. Daner then pointed her hand to one of the boulders and a electrical bolt issued forth and hit it, causing it to exploded with small rocks and dust when from the cloud of dust a hand size rock flew and hit Dr. Daner in the forehead almost knocking her down as she stumbled and yelped from the pain. Suddenly Petra screamed in anger as she jumped from the nearest boulder and tackled Dr. Daner on her back as Petra sat on top of her. Petra grabbed both sides of her head and had both of her thumbs over Dr. Daner's eyes as Daner yelled out, "You can't kill me! I'm a goddess to all mankind!" Petra yelled in reply, "Bullcrap!" Petra pushed in her thumbs as Daner began screaming as blood oozed out before Petra suddenly slammed her head up against a boulder and knocked her before removing her hands.

Petra got off of Dr. Daner and laid her back up against the same boulder as Ender got up and went to her side and said, "Are you okay?" Petra breathed heavily and said (sarcastically), "After being thrown around and shot at by bolts of lightning, not bad. You?" Ender waved a hand away and said, "Just knocked out. You disobeyed a direct order." Petra made a short laugh and said, "Court martial me, if we get back." Ender smirked and shook his head when suddenly they heard Daner moan and they both looked at her as she tried to look in their direction and Ender came up beside her and held her in his arms and said, "Dr. Daner, where's Gary?" Daner replied, "He's coming and he intends on killing you, Commander Arkanian and the crew of the Endeavor." Petra said, "But you can stop him Dr. Daner. You have his powers." Daner said, "Do I look like I have even some of his powers? You can't stop the next change of evolution, you can't..." Daner then looked up with an alert expression on her face and said, "He's almost here, you must go when you still have a chance! I'll delay him as long as I can." Mitchell's voice echoed in the valley, "Ender?" Petra got up and tried to pull Ender away and said, "Ender we must go!" Ender resisted and replied, "I won't leave Dr..." Daner said, "Go, that's an order from a doctor." Ender at first refused but gave in and laid Daner up against the boulder and said, "Good luck Dr." Daner replied, "You too captain." Ender and Petra both ran back towards the installation after Petra picks up the phaser rifle and disappeared among the maze of boulders and rocks.

Soon after Ender and Petra left Mitchell appeared and saw Dr. Daner lying against a boulder and said, "I guess ou are not as strong as I thought." Daner said, "I just need a little more practice." Mitchell said, "At this state you are nothing more than a servant if I let you live." Daner looked at Mitchell (even though she has no eyes) with a confused and angry expression and said, "You, you plan this didn't you?" Mitchell smiled and said, "I anticipated that you will hesitate to kill Ender because he's your captain and did not see Petra when she surprised you so easily." Daner said, "So you yourself plan to rule over mankind?" Mitchell then looks over where Ender and Petra are and said, "They are getting further and further away as we ta..." Daner quickly raises her hands and electrocutes Gary as he lighted up and falls back onto a large rock and Daner electrocutes him again (twice) and he falls to his knees. She electrocutes him again but this time he was thrown back and over the rock behind him giving a short cry/grunt. Daner starts trying to get up only for Gary to appear over the large rock he flipped over with his hands raised and shocked her twice, forcing her back down on the ground. Daner shocks him with a long burst as Gary fell on top of the rock and he shocks her with a long continuous burst till Daner dropped her arms and looked like she gave up. Mitchell struggled but eventually stood as he breathed heavily and said, "You are willing to die, for them?" Daner replied, "Yes." Gary then stumbles towards her till he feel to his knees and puts both hands on each side of her head. Daner quickly puts both of her hands on his wrists when Mitchell said, "Then you will die as they will." Gary then begins to squeeze her head as Dr. Daner cries out in pain while at the same time she begins to crush his wrists as Gary struggled to keep from screaming in pain.

Ender and Petra continued running around the rocks (even as they heard Dr. Daner screaming) till suddenly Dr. Daner's screams stopped and they heard a loud snap and they both stopped. Ender looked back as he breathed heavily and said, "Maybe Dr. Daner killed him." Petra replied, "Maybe not." Ender continued to look back and Petra tugged at his right shoulder and said, "Come on, lets get out of here." Ender looked at her first confused and then he sighed and said, "You're right." And they continued running as they saw the Federation installation in the distance. Mitchell collapsed to the ground sitting as he massaged his bleeding wrists and whipped the blood from his hands before he looked at Ender and Petra's direction and said, "Ender. The time for your death is drawing near." Once he spoke Ender and Petra stopped as they looked around till they know Gary was not around but only heard his voice and Ender looked at Petra with a horrified look and said, "Come on! We need to go and set off the air vents while we still have time!" Ender opened the door as he and Petra ran inside and then ran to the shuttlecraft.

Mitchell stopped running and he placed his finger tips to both sides of his head and in an instant he disappeared and reappeared outside the mining installation. He lowered his hands and looked around the installation as he probed with his mind till he made an angry expression and walked to the wall in front of him and the metal wall just peeled apart and curled away as Gary Mitchell walked inside and noticed he was in a small workers locker room. He walked up to one of the lockers and with little effort he tore the locker door off and threw it to the side. He then pulled out from one of the hangers a long dark trench coat and put it on. He looked forward and walked creating a path of destruction in his wake as was, desks and rooms were being shredded apart as he walked with a look of furious anger. Petra stood guard around the shuttle entrance and said, "Are we even sure this is going to kill him?" Ender turned back to her and said, "I don't know but we must try if we have a chance to escape." Ender then ran inside the shuttlecraft as Petra kept an eye down the corridor and the bay area as everything was dead silent and Petra began looking very nervous when all of a sudden there was a sound of screeching metal in the distance for just a moment. Inside the shuttle Ender went straight to the controls and pulled out his communicator and said, "Wiggin to Endeavor please come in!" Joachim replied, "Sir we see you and the commander and are ready to transport you two out! What happened to all the animals on the surface captain?" Ender replied, "Don't know, maybe Mitchell must have rid them all when he change the weather! Where is he now?" He heard the sound of metal screeching and Petra spoke quietly, "He's here!" Ender said to his communicator, "Never mind! Beam us up after I set off the air vents!" Joachim replied, "Yes sir!" Ender yelled, "Petra hang on!" She grabbed hold of one of the support beams and when Ender hit the button sparks and smoke spewed from the controls and the ground violently shook. Ender was thrown back and fell to the floor as did Petra when she dropped her rifle. Ender immediately pulled out his communicator and yelled, "Endeavor beam us up now!" Ender and Petra dematerialized just before there was a bright flash.

Ender and Petra rematerialized on the transporter pad and they stood up with a look of exhaustion. They stepped off the pad as Nikolai approached them and said (with a look of confusion), "Sir, what happened to Dr. Daner?" Ender replied, "We lost her as she tried to give us some time to escape. Any signs of Gary Mitchell on the surface?" Nikolai replied, "Don't know sir. The debris and mining minerals from the explosion is blocking our scanners but it looks like he is dead." Ender said, "Thank You commander. Report to engineering." Nikolai replied, "Yes sir." Nikolai left as Ender and Petra walked out in the opposite direction as Ender said, "Now lets get out of here and head to the nearest starbase."

The turbo lift doors opened and Ender and Petra entered the bridge and assumed their stations and Ender said, "Helm, take us out of orbit." Joachim said, "Heading sir?" Ender replied, "Starbase 11 trans-warp factor 2." Joachim pressed a few buttons on his console and said, "Course plotted and laid in." Ender said, "Proceed." Joachim then pushed the throttle but then the ship jerked backwards as the crew held onto their closed armrests and looked at each other confused or scared. Ender pushed away his armrests, leaned forward and said, "Joachim don't tell me you don't know how to pilot this ship!" Joachim pressed various buttons and looked over his controls in confusion and said, "It's not me sir! Something is holding us back!" Ender got up from his chair and stood over the helm and said, "Speak to me Joachim." Joachim replied, "I'm searching for what's holding us." Ender then saw Joachim's face fill with fear and said, "Joachim what is it?" Joachim replied, "Sir, it's coming up from the planet!" Ender looked at the view screen and said, "Get me visual." Suddenly the ship shook for a couple of seconds and Ender almost lost his balance when a voice echoed in the bridge, "I can see you Ender." Ender looked up in shock and said to himself, "No." The view screen changed and showed Gary Mitchell (wearing a trench coat) standing on the forward top of the saucer section as the bridge crew watched in shock and Ender said, "Gary..." Mitchell said, "You think that explosion would have killed me or did you plan merely to hurt me and maroon me on the planet below?" Ender walked in front of the helm and navigation stations and said, "Gary, I had to do it. You killed Lt. Elle and Dr. Daner and injured me and several of my crewmen. I can't take you home and risk hurting others or worse." Mitchell said, "Hurt? I want to rule like a god. The only people I would hurt are those that want to get in my way." Ender said, "Gary..." Mitchell then raised his right hand and the ship shook and Ender grabbed hold of the helm till it stopped when Mitchell dropped his hand and he said, "I could destroy your ship captain with little effort, but I need you to take me to Earth so I could start spreading my mind though out the galaxy." Behind Gary someone in a Federation spacesuit exited from the ship and Ender walked back and whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Who is that?" Joachim whispered, "Checking the hatch logs now captain." Gary continued, "There is no point in stopping me Ender. I am like a god who controls..." Gary was walking towards the bridge with his hands raised till the spacesiited person jumped onto Mitchell from behind and put him in a head lock. Joachim yelled, "Sir its Commander Arkanian!" Ender immediately ran to the turbo lift and yelled, "Joachim you have the con!" Before the turbo lift doors closed.

Mitchell tried to grab Petra by the back but was unable to and instead grabbed her right arm and pulled her arm away with ease and threw her over his head and started flying out into space, but she grabbed hold onto one of the deck fittings just in time and landed back on her feet. Mitchell spoke telepathically, "Commander Arkanian, what a pleasant surprise. I'll give you one chance to pledge your allegiance to me or else I'll toss you away like space garbage." Petra replied, "No thanks!" She pulled out her phaser and fires using the kill setting but even as it hits him he just stumbles back. Petra fires again and again until Mitchell raised his right hand and Petra let go of her phaser and began grabbing her throat as she started choking and was lifted off the deck. Mitchell said, "Foolish commander." There was a loud angry cry before Mitchell was tackled to the deck letting his grip go on Petra as her gravity boots brought her back down as she tried to regain her breath. Ender gets up and immediately grabs Mitchell by the collar and lifts him up before punching him in the face sending him flying back towards space with some blood flying from his mouth only that Mitchell was able to pull himself up and land both feet back down on the deck. Mitchell then shoved his right hand forward and Ender was thrown back towards space but he was able to reach out and grab one of the deck fittings to bring himself back down. Petra suddenly tackled Mitchell from the left and brought her right fist down to punch him only Mitchell grabbed her fist midway and beg crushing her hand. Petra screamed in pain as Mitchell smiled and then Ender tackled him and tried to choke him and break his neck only Mitchell grabbed and pushed both his hands away and head butted him making cracks on the glass in Ender's helmet as he flew back on the deck. Petra immediately threw her foot to kick Mitchell in the stomach but Mitchell grabbed her leg and flipped her over to land face down on the deck. Mitchell balled both of his fists together and brought them down towards Ender's head only Ender was able to roll away just in time as Mitchell's fists came down and left a deep dent on the deck. Ender tried to punch Mitchel but then Mitchell bright up his right hand and Ender was hit by an electrical bolt and when Ender stumbled back he was hit again and again till he was suddenly forced down onto his knees. Mitchell said, "See how easy you are to be controlled captain?" He then forced Ender's head up and said, "I can do whatever I want you to do." Ender said, "You call yourself a god Gary? Forced people to do what you want like toys for amusement?" Mitchell (with an angry expression) replied, "I don't like your tone captain. Pray for me." Mitchell closed his hand and both Ender's hands were closed together in front of him as if he's praying and Ender said, "No matter what you do Gary, you still can't force the minds of people from free will!" Mitchell twisted his closed hand and Ender's head shook as he yelped in pain. Ender said, "You can try all you want Gary, but no matter how powerful you are you can't change the way a person thinks!" Petra then threw a punch at Mitchell's face only Mitchell looked at her and her body froze in mid-motion as Petra struggled to move. Mitchell said, "Oh yes, I can change a person's mind captain by using something or someone that they love against them. Like Commander Arkanian for instance." Mitchell smirked as Petra's make then cracks as if pressure is applied and Petra breaths heavily while looking scared and Ender yells, "Gary stop it! I'll do it!" Gary looks at him and the glass stopped cracking in Petra's helmet. Mitchell said, "You see Ender? That's all I need to do to get you to listen to me. Now we will g..." The ship's thrusters fired and Mitchell stumbled losing his control on Ender and Petra.

When Mitchell looked up and tried to regain his control he saw Ender with his phaser pointed at him but in that instant Ender fired his phaser on full stun and hit Mitchell in the face. Mitchell threw his hands up to his eyes as he made an ear splitting scream and Ender immediately fired a grappling hook (that is attached to his right wrist) that struck Mitchell directly in the chest and pressed a button on his wrist and the hook retracted yanking Mitchell directly towards Ender as Mitchell had his hands over where the hook hit him while at the same time trying to cover his eyes as they still hurt. When Mitchell was close Ender pulled out a combat knife, cut the wire, grabbed Mitchell and with all his might threw him into space, past the edge of the saucer section all the while Mitchell screamed in pain.

Petra struggled to stand as her helmet read that there was a leak of oxygen and Ender immediately turned his attention to her and ran to her side till he heard an angry scream and looked back forward to see Gary Mitchell flying towards him as he screamed, "WIGGIN! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE ENTIRE CREW OF THE ENDEAVOR FOR DEFYING ME!" Ender looked at Gary Mitchell in horror as he couldn't move his arm that held the phaser due to Gary's grip while on the bridge Nikolai Delphiki stepped forward from the command chair and said (while pumping his fist), "FIRE!" And Joachim pressed a red button and a torpedo fired. Mitchell (even though he is blind) continued to concentrate on Ender Wiggin not realizing the torpedo flying towards him till he sensed it right in his way and Mitchell tried to use his mind to stop it but it was too late and he screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" As the torpedo struck him and exploded as he was vaporized in the explosion. Ender felt himself able to move again and sighed in relief till he remembered Petra then turned his attention on her as he ran up to her and got down on his knees and picked her up in both arms and using the thrusters on his feet he flew her to the nearest hatch as he looked at her and sees she is still breathing but unconscious.

Petra woke up and noticed she is in sickbay with a breathing mask over her face lying on a bed and she saw Ender standing over her with his hand stroking her hair as he now smiled and she said, "How long was I out?" Ender replied, "A few hours." She then removed her mask and sat up in bed when the doctor came out with a worried expression on his face and said, "You need to rest commander!" And he stood next to her as if to keep her from getting up, but she raised her hand and said, "I'm fine, after that nice long rest I'm ready to resume my duties." Ender looked at the doctor and nodded and the doctor turned away shaking his head as he grumbled. Petra stood up stretching her muscles and uniform and said, "Are we ready to leave captain?" Ender replied, "Yes commander." Petra smiled and they both left sickbay and walked down the corridor to the nearest turbo lift.

The USS Endeavor pulled away from the orbit of Delta Vega and headed out into space as Ender said, "Captain's log star date 2340.9, we have left orbit of Delta Vega and are heading to Starbase 11. Commendations to Dr. Daner, Lt. Elle and Lt. Commander Gary Mitchell for giving their live in performance of their duties. The surface change to Delta Vega makes it now available for colonization and the rebuilding of the automated mining installation due to the faulted air vents." Petra left her station and stood next to Ender and he said, "I already sent a classified communique to Starfleet and they agreed that what I said in the captain's log is at least proper for Gary Mitchell. He didn't deserve to act the way he did." Petra said, "I know captain, it was the barrier. I hope this situation does not happen again." Ender said, "Don't worry, Starfleet had sent a message to all starships and bases to warn other ships not to approach the Galactic Barrier." The USS Endeavor moved out of the Delta Vega system and then went to trans-warp, leaving a warp trail behind it.


End file.
